ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Faction
WIP The Guardian Faction is one main Guild of the Oen Strife Lands. This is where Mebius' host is at. The Guardian Faction specializes in Kaiju and other giant threat combat. They are widely known to be the faction that's most like a family, and the most lenient. They are the weakest out of the 3 Main Factions of the Oen Strife lands. History This planet is very similar to Earth, during year 622, Ultramen stopped coming to Oen Strife and defending it from invaders. This caused arguments among the people, of to who would deal against the threat. This argument continued for generations to come. During Year 887, a large civil war has covered most of the surface of the planet. Although during their reckless war, they disturbed Kaiju left and right, and the Land's people's population dropped rapidly. In response, the three most powerful warring factions, created a peace treaty and will only continue further battles when in a time when the kaiju threat is at an all time low. It is now year 897, the Kaiju threat was nearly non-existent after the immediate threat disappeared, but when they detected a new anomaly in space, Kaiju rates has been increasing since 889. The Guardian Faction was one of the main factions involved in this history, and was the most peaceful of the three main factions. They are regarded as a joke to some, despite their still-powerful military power. Members Captain Ikuzuchi - Leader of the team, Ikuzuchi is 53 years old and has seen more combat than anybody else in the team. He is also the last person to ever see Ultramen before they disappeared. (Before the Appearance of Mebius). He is very perspective and intelligent, being the first human to put trust into Mebius when he realized Mebius has shown massive Anti-Minus energy and Darkness Energy properties. He is the first to find out who the host of Mebius is (Fairly early at that) Lieutenant Airoa '''- The second in command of the team, Airoa is 29 years old. Airoa strives to be the best and to one day surpass Captain Ikuzuchi. Although Airoa is very loyal to Ikuzuchi and sees Ultraman Mebius as a threat and thinks Mebius is in league with Alien Empera, but sometimes bitterly works with Mebius in order to protect her "family" ''Sharpshooter Airi'' '- Love interest of Ariko, Airi is a extremely good sniper and as such is the sharpshooter of the team. She is at first hesitant to let Ariko join and was hesitant to join the team herself until she saw what Kaiju does first hand. She is kind and has average intelligence, sometimes trusting others too much. She is the second member to find out who Mebius' host is. She is 21 Years old. 'Strike-force Alyssa '''- Leader of the pilots, She is the best pilot out of the entire team. As such Alyssa is the main shooter in the fighter planes, doing the most attacks. She is sometimes too cautious for her own good, at first thinking Mebius is another Seijin affected by Alien Empera without a second thought. She is the Elder sister of Airi. She's also quite hot-headed but not nearly as much as Ariko. ''Support Ariko ''- Ultraman Mebius' host, he is in charge of supporting his team mates and serves as a back-up fighter when Alyssa is gone. He is hot-headed and puts his needs before everybody elses. He is actually quite intelligent and helps out with the scientific lead of the team often. He is 20 years old. ''Support Marik ''- A support-pilot, He has the same responsibilities as Ariko and the "strong brute" of the team, doing the heavy lifting and driving the Power-Suit. He is 27 Years old. He is not that intelligent but is loyal to his team mates. ''Combat Arcke ''- The Main-Close combat, he loves close combat. He is hot-headed and picks fights with Ariko a lot. He drives the Knight Wyvern Arms. He is 23 years old. He is jealous of the power of Mebius and wants his title of the savior back, and will even duel mebius to the death to find out who is the most powerful. He is the only member to get corrupted by power. Gear * Wyvern Arms (These will eventually get documents of their own). All Wyverns can glide, jump extremely high, and special abilities. Old Sage Wyvern - The arms that Captain Ikuzuchi uses, it's damaged and scratched and worn out. It is a older-type arms, so it's base stats are slightly lower than the other arms. It specializes in Mid-range combat. Ikazuchi's experience more than makes up for this older model. It's special Ability is able to expose it's Delta Drive and slow time almost 99% for the user for 10 seconds, allowing the suit to easily beat way stronger arms. 'Valkyrie Wyvern '- The arms Airoa uses, it specializes in Close Combat. This is probably the fastest arms out of the entire main crew. It's main colour scheme is bright pink and red, with 4 eye-like cameras. This is the newest model in the entire crew. This is the first Wyvern to be able to fly. Its special ability increases it's blade's cutting edge to be able to slice through even Kaiju. 'Burst Wyvern '- The arms Airi uses, it specializes in long-range combat. It has the largest range out of all of the team's arms, being able to hit the weakspot of a Kaiju from over 1,000km. It is pink with spotted flowers across it, and highly customized by Airi. It's special Ability increases it's Sniper damage, range and speed and recharge time. It's rounds are able to harm even Grand King. This is the second most slowest arms. 'True Freedom '- The arms Alyssa uses, it specializes in Mid-Close range combat. It is one of the fastest Wyverns, next to Valkyrie. It has a fairy-mystical type vibe from it's look, bright blue in colour. It has the most directly powerful special ability. It has the ability to expose it's Delta Drive and exhaust almost all immediate particles, and charges the True Freedom with Magnewaves, allowing the blade or Rifle Rounds to bypass any armor (Shields still block these though). 'Dragon Strike '- The main arms of Ariko. It specializes in Close combat, but can be a heavy support role. It has the colour scheme of dragon scales, with a "Dragon Scale Shield" that is able to absorb energy attacks and shoot them back. It is one of the newest models, being able to recharge other arms by touching their cores and transferring power. It also has the fastest Particle Recharge time. It's special Ability is to nullify ANY attack and fire it back with 5x the power. This can severely damage the Dragon Strike's Drive. 'Burning Blaze Wyvern '- The arms of Marik, it's the slowest but strongest arms. It defenitely specializes in close combat, being unable to even wield the standard Wyvern SMG. It resembles a hulking Gorilla in appearance. The strength of this arms is even able to fight EX Gomora and overpower Gomora. It's special ability is to increase it's speed 3x, having above average speed. It leaves white after-images and has a time limit of 1.5 minutes. 'Knight Wyvern '- The main arms of Arcke, it is an all-round arms but specializes in close combat. It highly resembles an honourable knight, and is widely considered to be the saviour of the Guardian Faction until Mebius took that title. It's special Ability is to go into a sort of "Super Mode". This super mode exceeds all the other arms in base statistics, even more powerful than burning Blaze and faster than Valkyrie. Although, at any moment, the Delta Drive can implode on itself. It has to be authorized and can be only used in the MOST dire moment. However, this protocol has been ignored by Arcke. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Organizations